I Promised to Love You, and I Always Will
by Shantel Lukasik
Summary: By an ancient bond, Seto and Jen are attached. When Seto accepts her company and she and her sister move in with the Kaiba's, Jen can't help but love feeling like part of a family. OCxSeto
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own yu-gi-oh! or any of its charaters.

----

-Ancient Egypt-

(This is a Seto story. In Egypt, this is after the girl he loves dies. We're going to pretend that she said these next words. I do not own Yu-gi-oh! or its characters.)

"Just promise you'll love another girl who had never been loved. You'll meet her soon. I will always protect you and her."

Priest Seth woke up suddenly from his dream.

"I promise," he whispered.  
---------------------------  
The next day was the day the priests pick a bride. The girls to pick through would stay for 1 week. The priests would watch each girl. Each girl will be given to a priest and be under their care. Priest Seth was listening to the other priests tlak as the girls walked in.

"I heard a sorceress is one of them," one said.

"I heard she is extremely beautiful, but she won't let many men come near her personally," another said.

"There she is," another one said, pointing.

He was pointing to a pretty girl who had just walked in. She had brown hair a little belowher shoulders, was tall, and had aqua colored eyes.

"Hey, Seth," the 1st priest said," You have the sorceress as your charge."

"Great," Seth said, being slightly sarcastic.

"Lucky," the same guy said," The girls stay in our rooms."

"Why do we have to get married?" Seth asked.

"For prosperity," the 3rd said," For the next generation."

All the other priests rolled their eyes.

"Hey, at least we get a choice," the 2nd said.

"Does anyone know the sorceress's name?" another priest asked.

"Jaydel," the 3rd said.

"Nice name," the 1st said," Soon, we could call her Jayd."

The girls were now all in the room. Seth's attention was mostly on Jaydel. He couldn't help but think she was beautiful. The girls were to be put in each of the priest's rooms.

-Later that Night-

Seth walked into his room and shut the door. He looked around.

"So, where are you?" he asked.

"Out here," a gentle, calm, and soothing voice answered.

Seth walked out onto the balcony. He saw Jaydel sitting on the balcony rail. They had given her a new outfit that made her look stunning. She had on gold sandals, a thin white skirt at mid-thigh length, and a top that showed all of her stomach and was made of thin white cloth. She had bangles on her wrists and a gold ankle bracelet. She also had on a necklace with a beautiful sapphire on it. She could see Seth assessing her.

"So...you're Jaydel the Sorceress," Seth said.

"Yes, and you are?" she asked.

"Seth," he answered.

"So, you're the one my friend told me about before your father killed her," Jaydel answered, icily.

Seth didn't remark at that.

"So...I'm stuck with you for awhile, eh?" she asked.

"Seems so," he answered.

Jaydel looked him up and down. She then shrugged. Seth looked at her.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said," So, what is there to do here?"

"Not much," Seth said," We should get some sleep though."

Jaydel sighed.

"Fine," she said, getting up.

It was then that Seth noticed she was only a few centimeters shorter than himself. Her height must make her quite intimidating...to others.

"So, where am I sleeping?" she asked.

"Here," he said, pointing to a bed next to his," Goodnight, Jaydel."

"Call me Jay," she said, getting into bed after taking off her jewelry.

"Goodnight...Jay."

-The Next Morning-

Seth woke up to find Jay not there. A servant woman came in.

"Where is-?" he started.

"They young miss is having her bath," she answered.

"Oh, thank you," Seth said, getting up.

He went into his bathroom. In the swimming pool sized tub, was Jay. She had a towel around her as she was just getting out.

"Look who is up," she said, smirking at Seth.

Seth was looking her up and down with his eyebrow raised. As she passed him, she stopped.

"You know," she said," you look cute when you sleep."

"Not when I'm awake?" Seth asked.

Jay chuckled and gave Seth a quick kiss on the cheek. She then went to the room to get dressed. Seth put his hand to where she kissed him.

"Do I like her?" he thought," I think...I really think I do..."

After his bath, he changed, and he found Jay on the balcony, wind blowing through her hair. His bre4ath was knocked away for an instant. She had on a thin white shirt, a long white skirt, and gold sandals with the usual jewelry. Seth went and stood next to her. They watched as a lady with a baby that looked only about 1 yr. old went into the palace.

"I'll have to see why she is here," Seth said.

"Can I go with you?" Jay asked.

Seth looking in her pleading eyes.

"Sure, c'mon," he said, taking her hand.

As they made their was to the hall, priests snickered at them holding hands. They ignored them. Pharoah Atem was in the entrance hall holding the baby they had seen.

"It was abandoned," Atem said, as he saw Seth and Jay walk in," Jay, will you take care of it?"

Jay looked at Seth, who nodded.

"Sure," she said, taking the baby in her arms.

"Mama," it said.

The three exchanged glances.

"Well, Jay," Atem said, smiling," You're a mother."

"What?!" Jay said," No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are," Atem said," She thinks you are, so you've just adopted her."

"Oh, yeah, fine," Jay said, sighing.

"Well, I have to go," Atem said," Oh, and Seth...you're the father."

"WHAT!!??"

Atem had already left. Jay smirked.

"Well, Daddy," she said," Lets had back to the room."

Once there were there, Jay lay the baby on her bed. Seth watched while sitting on his bed. The baby started to cry, so Jay sang it a lullaby. Soon, the baby was asleep.

"What do we name her?" Seth asked.

"I don't know," Jay said.

"How about Jade?" Seth asked.

"Jade it is."

They stayed in silence for two minutes.

"Umm...how do you...be a parent?" Seth asked.

"I don't really know," Jay answered," You care for it, be there when its sick, have it get an education, and...love it."

"Alright," Seth said," Jay, you know this means...I marry you, right?"

Jay watched Jade.

"I...I guess," she said, slowly.

"I really want to this to work," Seth said.

"So do I."

Seth got up and sat next to Jay, taking her hands.

"I'll always love you," he said.

"Same to you," Jay said, smiling.

Seth then kissed her.


	2. Chapter 2

-Domino City, Many years later-

It was Jen Tomaka's first day at Domino High. Jen has aqua colored eyes, long brown hair, and is tall. She is a rich girl. Her company is trying to become part of Kaiba Corp. She has a little sister who was 11, named Maria. Jen is 18 and her company is called Tomaka Inc..

As Jen walked into her classroom, all noise stopped.

"Oh, you must be Jen Tomaka," the teacher said," Welcome, why dont you find an empty seat."

Jen went and sat in the back corner. Next to her was a boy with brown hair reading a book. Behind her was a girl with white hair. In front of her was a boy with blond hair. The teacher gave a free day, so a group of kies went over to Jen.

"Hi," the white haired girl said," I'm Jess Mishoni."

She had a british accent.

"This is Joey, Tristan, Bakura, Tea, Kat, and Yugi," she said," Kat is a step sister of mine."

Kat has blond hair and purple eyes. Soon, they left to duel a little. Jen turned to the boy with brown hair who was still (seemingly) reading. She started at him, hoping he'd notice.

"Its not polite to stare," he said, finally.

He turned to her with icy blue eyes. Jen smirked.

"It makes people take notice as they become uncomfortable," she said," Whats your name?"

"You don't need to know if you don't already," he sneered.

"Oh, really? Jess!"

Jess came over.

"Whats his name?" Jen asked, pointing to the boy, who rolled his eyes.

"Oh, he is Seto Kaiba," Jess said, and left.

"You're-"

"Yes," he said, obviously annoyed.

"Oh, crap..."

"What?"

"I own Tomaka Inc."

"YOU?!"

Seto dropped his book. Jen nodded, completely embarrassed.

"Well," Seto said, picking up and closing his book," Thats something."

-Stupid, Stupid, Stupid- Jen thought to herself.

-This pretty girl owns Tomaka Inc.. Who would have though that was possible? Maybe I should accept her company...for a price.- Seto thought, smirking.

"Well, how about I accept your company," Seto said," But...you have to live at my mansion."

"But, I have an 11 year old sister," Jen protested.

"So it my little brother," Seto said.

Jen sighed.

"Alright, you have a deal."

Seto's smirk widened.


	3. Chapter 3

-After School-

Jen was walking to her sister's school. When she got there, her sister was talking to a boy with long black hair.

"Hey, Jen," Maria said," This is Mokuba Kaiba."

"Kaiba? Are you Seto's little brother?" Jen asked.

"Yeah," Mokuba said," You know my brother?"

"Yes, they're coming to live with us," Seto said, coming up behind Jen.

"Yay!" the 11 year olds cried.

A black limo pulled up and they all went in. Seto and Jen sat next to each other across from Maria and Mokuba, who were whispering to each other. They had decided to get Jen and Seto together, just for fun.

"Jen, are you a virgin?" Maria asked, suddenly.

"MARIA!"

Jen blushed while glaring at her sister.

"Answer her question," Seto said, smirking.

"Yes," Jen mumbled.

"Seto is, too."

"Mokuba..."

Seto gave his brother a warning glance as Jen held back her laguhter.

"Lets play Truth or Dare," Maria said," Jen, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," Jen said.

"I dare you to...frenchie Seto for 3 minutes," Maria said.

"WHAT?! Ew!"

Seto glared at her.

"Oh...fine..."

Mokuba was laughing at the look on Seto's face when she accepted the dare so quickly. Jen set her watch for 3 minutes. Then, after looking at the kids, she kissed Seto. They stopped when Jen's watch beeped.

"Mokuba, Truth or Dare?" Jen asked.

"Truth."

"Who do you have a crush on?"

"Maria," said Mokuba, blushing crimson.

Maria's face went slightly pink.

"Seto," Mokuba said," Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," Seto said.

"Do you have a crush on Jen?" Mokuba asked.

"No," Seto said, glancing at Jen.

Jen sighed with relief, making Seto stare at her.

"Maria, Truth or Dare?" Seto asked.

"Dare," she said.

"I dare you to kiss Mokuba."

"SETO!" Mokuba cried.

Jen was laughing. Maria did the dare, blushing like mad. They played another round. The girls had to stay in the guys' rooms and sleep with them for a month. Soon, they reached the mansion. Their stuff was taken to the guys' rooms.

"Hungry?" Mokuba asked.

"Yes," Maria said.

Seto looked at Jen.

"How about you?" he asked.

"Yeah," Jen said.

Seto ordered some. After eating, the kids went upstairs to play. Seto had Jen fill out some paperwork.

"Well, now you work for me," Seto said.

"Oh, no..."

"Calm down, " Seto said, rolling his eyes," You're my second hand person. If I can't be there, you will."

"Fine," Jen said," Where are the kids?"

"Upstairs," Seto said, opening his laptop.

"Oh," Jen said," How about we all go to the mall?"

"Don't want to," Seto said.

"The park?"

"Too busy."

"Skating?"

"Its stupid."

"Skiing?"

"Not now."

"Throw food at you?"

Seto gave her a look like "Are you retarded?"

"NO!"

"So you are paying attention. Can we do something fun?"

"Later," Seto said, his eyes glued to the computer screen.

"Oh...okay," she said, sadly.

Jen walked upstairs feeling rejected. Seto looked over the laptop at her, feeling guilty.

-Seto's Thoughts-

"Can't she tell I'm busy? Yet, its her first day here. Maybe I should have done something with her. She just wants to have a good time and I know she can be serious. Why do I even care that she is sad? I never feel guilty unless it deals with Mokuba. Why now? I guess... I should talk to her."

-Story POV-

Seto closed his laptop and headed upstairs. He found Jen on the balcony outside his room. her hair was blowing in the wind. Seto felt a small deja vou moment. She was sitting on the railing. Seto could tell she had always been lonely, and she was sad right now. He had no idea what to say to Jen. He had never felt the way he did towards anyone. He went up behind Jen and hugged her.

"I'm sorry," he said, quietly," How about we both go and have some fun with Mokuba and Maria?"

He then noticed that Jen had shed a few tears before. Seto wiped those away.

"Okay," Jen said with a small smile.

Seto led her to where the kids were.

"How about we call go to the fair?" Mokuba asked.

So they took a limo there. They all had a great time, even Seto. They were soon heading back to the mansion. Maria and Mokuba went straight to bed. After jen got dressed, she headed towards Seto's room. He was in pajama bottomsthat were plain blue. She noticed Seto's toned body, but was smart enough not to stare or start drooling.. She was in short-short pajama pants and a tank top with a blue dragon on it. Seto was sitting on his bed with a laptop open on his lap. He motioned for Jen to get in next to him. Jen slipped under the covers. She looked at his computer screen.

"Thats wrong," she said, pointing to a bunch of calculated averages," Also, your wasting a lot of time on typing it off a spreadsheet."

Seto looked at her.

"I know what I'm doing," he said, defensively.

"Here," Jen said.

She took his laptop from him and ina few minutes had the work done perfectly. Seto was gaping at her.

"That took me weeks," he said," And you...seven minutes."

"Well, I was only correcting what you did," Jen said," You had most of it correct. Now, improving the Duel Disk will be easier." 

Seto looked at her like she was a dream come true.

"You're...amazing," Seto said.

"I know!" Jen said, teasingly.

Seto grinned.

"Lets get some sleep," he said, shutting off the laptop.

Soon, they were asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Seto was the first to wake up the next morning. Jen was asleep on his chest. Seto smiled slightly. He ran his fingers through her hair. Suddenly, he felt another deja vou moment.

"Thats impossible," he thought," I've never been this close to a girl in my life."

He carefully lay her down and got up. He tucked her back in. She woke slightly.

"Seto?" Jen asked.

"Shh," he said, carressing her cheek," Sleep."

He left her in bed and got changed. He worked on his laptop for three hours. Jen slept through that time.

"Jen, wake up," Seto said.

"Hmm?" she moaned.

Seto chuckled.

"Up," he said.

Jen got up and dressed. After they had breakfast, they headed to school. Seto was in all her classes. It was a good thing, too. At one point, Jen had been walking to her class when a guy named Caleb trapped Jen against the lockers.

"Hey, Sweety, how about a date tonight?" he asked.

"How about a- no," Jen said, walking away.

Caleb grabbed her arm.

"Actually, yes, you are. Or there will be pain," he threatened.

He forced a kiss on her that she couldn't stop. She wriggled, trying to get free.

"Stay still," Caleb snarled.

"Hands off her."

Seto was there, looking unbelievably POed.

"Who are ou to tell ME what to do?" Caleb asked.

"Let her go," Seto said in a dangerously calm voice.

"No," Caleb laughed.

He kissed Jen again. He was too strong for Jen to shake off. Seto punched him. Caleb was instantly knocked out.

Seto grabbed Jen's arm, but instead of bringing her to class, shoved her into an empty classroom.

"Why didn't you try to get away from him?" Seto asked.

"I did," Jen replied.

"Yeah, right," he said," You let him kiss you. Twice. Bet you liked it."

"No, it was nasty and why do you care?" Jen snapped.

"Look, you work for me, so do as I say and answer me," Seto said," Truthfully..."

"Okay, I may work for you and live with you, but you do NOT own me," Jen said.

"Oh, really?" Seto said, harshly.

"Yes, really," Jen said.

"Oh, so I get yelled at for helping you?" Seto yelled.

"I could have helped myself," Jen defended.

"No, you were a helpless-" Seto started.

"Shut up!"

"No, your nothing compared to me. I don't know why I accepted your stupid company. Without me, you'd be out on the streets because your tiny company wouldn't support your stupid, ignorant-."

Jen slapped him.

"You don't know anything," Jen shouted," Do you know how hard it really was? I may live a rich life like you, but before the company it was hard. An eleven year old, trying to raise a four year old baby sister? I went hungry most days. Luckily, I got adopted with my sister. I spent three years on the streets. I had to be able to take care of myself, you conceited jerk. You don't understand anything! All you care about is yourself, your brother, and your company and you shut the whole world out. I can't stand you. I hate you, you arrogant, self-centered brat!"

By this time, Jen had tears. She ran out of the building, leaving Seto in an empty classroom, unsure of what to do or to say if he went after her.

-After School-

Seto went looking for Jen, but he couldn't fine her anywhere.

"Great, look what I've done," Seto muttered to himself.

He sat down on a park bench with his head in his hands.

"I wish I...had never said what I did," he said," I want her to stay."

"I want to stay, too."

Jen was behind Seto, who jumped to his feet.

"I don't want to go anywhere else," she said," Its been only my second day, but I like being here...with you and Mokuba. I know Maria does, too."

"Jen...I'm really sorry," Seto said, not looking at her.

"I know, its okay," she said," Lets go home."

So they went back to the mansion. When there, they heard Mokuba.

"JEN!" Mokuba shouted, skipping down the steps, Maria right behind him.

He stopped at the end of the stairs, but Maria didn't see that. She fell into him and then both hid the floor, face first.

"Sorry!" Maria mumbled, getting up.

Jen and Seto smirked at the scene.

"No problem," Mokuba said, getting up himself," Jen, can you cook?"

"Yeah," she said.

"A cake?"

"Sure. Why?"

"We have a school back sale," Maria said.

"And our families have to help us," Mokiba said.

"But I'm-"

"You're like it."

With that said, Mokuba and Maria ushered Jen and Seto into the kitchen. Seto looked annoyed.

So they started.


	5. Chapter 5

-A few hours later-

The kitchen was a mess and flour covered everyone, except Seto.

"Jeez, Seto," Mokuba said," Jen's a lot more fun than those girls you had as partners in cooking class. They hated me."

"Why?" Jen asked.

"I always messed up their outfit," he said," Eggs, sugar, batter, flour. It would end up on them."

Jen burst out laughing.

Seto snorted. He wiped away some batter off his cheek, which left a mark of flour.

"Hey, Seto," Jen said," You have this stuff all over your face."

Seto tried to wipe it off. Soon, he had flour all over his face.

"Perfect, heres my mirror," Jen said, handing her compact powder over to him.

"Jen!"

Seto grabbed an egg and threw it at her.

"AH!" Jen said, and dumped the whole pack of flour on his head. It turned into a full out war of ingredients. Seto vs. Jen. Soon,they were both messy and white as ghosts. Seto was actually smiling.

"Cakes done!" Maria said.

She and Mokuba had been frosting it during the war of the eighteen year olds.

-Later-

After everyone was cleaned up(and the maid cleaned the kitchen), it was 9:30. Mokuba and Maria were already upstairs and asleep.

Jen and Seto were up in his room. Jen collapsed on his bed, while Seto was still drying his damp hair with a towel.

"Save room for me," Seto said.

Jen stuck her tongue out at him.

"What a charming, young woman," Seto said, sarcastically.

He threw the towel into his bathroom and lay down on his side of the bed.

"Mokuba really likes you," he said, to Jen who was fixing her covers.

"He is so sweet," Jen said, " Just like you."

She teasingly pinched his cheek.

Seto gave her a look like "Stop".

"Whatever," he said, and fell asleep.

"Seto?" Jen said, shaking him," Mr. Kaiba?"

He didn't respond.

"Oh, c'mon, no onr falls asleep that quick," Jen said," I'm not stupid enough to believe you're asleep."

"Yes, you are," Seto said, smirking with his eyes still closed.

"Meany," Jen said, playfully.

She got comfortable.

"Goodnight, Seto," she said.

Seto grunted.

Jen chuckled and went to sleep.

-After school, next day-

"Jen, Seto," the eleven year olds cried, when they got home.

Jen and Seto were working on Seto's laptop.

"Our schools having an open house," Maria said," Tonight."

"Our families have to come," Mokuba said, handing a letter to Seto and Jen.

The kids seemed slightly depressed.

The letter read:

Dear Parents:

Our school is having an Open House. Its a chance for you to meet your children's teachers. Your child will lead you to each of their classes. Hope you will come and see your child's work.

Principal March

"Uh, oh, ummm...they have a lot of "your child's" in there," Jen said, awkwardly.

"We'll go," Seto said.

"But it said-" Maria started.

"Does it matter?" Jen asked.

"Our parents are-" Mokuba started.

"Come here," Jen said, patting the seats next to her on the couch.

The kids sat there. Jen hugged them and they hugged her.

"Do you guys need parents when you've got me and Seto?" Jen asked.

"No," the kids replied.

"Good, so go get ready," she said.

"Its formal," Mokuba said," There's a dinner after."

"Okay," Jen and Seto said.

-Later-

Jen and Maria met Mokuba and Seto at the entrance hall. Jen was wearing a sky blue dress. Maria had on a mint green dress. The guys were shocked, Seto more than Mokuba. Jen had on stiletto heels, while Maria had on green flip-flops.

"Lets go," Jen said.

So they all got into the limo waiting outside. Seto couldn't take his eyes off Jen.

When they arrived, Maria and Mokuba showed them to their classroom. Then there was the dinner. After the dinner, they headed home. Maria fell asleep on the ride home. Maria was curled up on the seat next to Mokuba, who also fell asleep. When back home, the 18 year olds carried the kids up to bed. They then went to Seto's room.

"God, these heels hurt," Jen complained.

Seto chuckled as she kicked them off. He stopped though when Jen started to take off her dress.

"Jen, uh...I'm still in the room," Seto blushed.

"I don't care, I want to go to sleep," she said.

Seto quickly went into the bathroom. When he came out, Jen was already in bed. Seto got in next to her. Jen seemed to be asleep, so Seto turned his back to her. Ten seconds later...

"BOO!"

"WTF??!!"

Seto fell off the bed, pulling Jen down in the process. Jen was laughing. She was under him. Seto looked completely POed.

"Don't do that," Seto said.

"I'm sorry," Jen laughed.

She stopped laughing when she felt something against her thigh.

"Goodness, Seto, I scare you and you get a-"

"Shut up!" Seto said, blushing and quickly getting off her.

"Just go to sleep," Seto said, obviously embarrassed.

They both got in bed. Jen turned to face Seto and lay her head on his chest. Seto wrapped his arms around her waist and they fell asleep.

-Oct. 25- (Seto's B-day and three days after Jen's) (They're out of school now.)

Jen woke up early and went downstairs. She found Mokuba and Maria already there. They all made breakfast for Seto.

"So both of you are now nineteen?" Mokuba asked.

"Yes, we are," Jen said," I'll go wake him up."

Jen went upstairs to Seto's room and went in. He was still asleep.

"Morning, Seto," Jen said in his ear.

He opened his eyes.

"Happy Birthday!" Jen said," C'mon downstairs."

Seto groaned.

"I really don't care about birthdays," Seto said.

"I feel really special now, since three days ago you celebrated mine," Jen said.

She rolled Seto off his bed, so he fell on the floor. Seto got up quickly and glared at her.

"I hate you," he said, untruthfully.

"Do you really?" Jen pouted.

She stood in front of him. She ran her finger down his chest. Seto mumbled something and went to change in his bathroom. When he came out, Jen smiled happily at him. He looked at her like she was crazy. She led him downstairs. She then went and sat on the kitchen counter as Mokuba and Maria took over breakfast.

After breakfast, Jen had the kids go upstairs and change.

"Where are we going?" Seto asked.

"You'll see," Jen said.

Jen then had them get into her blue Toyota Camry. Jen drove them to the park.

"What are we doing here?" Seto asked.

"Having fun," Jen said.

The kids ran off to the large stretch of lawn. Jen and Seto ran after them. At noon, they had a picnic lunch. After, the kids left Seto and Jen to play.

"Stay where we can see you!" Jen shouted.

She lay on her back next to Seto who was sitting up against the tree.

"Having fun?" Jen asked.

"I guess," Seto said.

"Seto, you really need to relax," Jen said," Are you always so stressful?"

"I'm not," he said.

Jen gave him a look like "Like I believe you!"

Seto rolled his eyes, making Jen shake her head.

"Here," she said, handing him a present," Happy Birthday."

Seto opened it. It was a framed picture of the four of them.

"Its to remember me and Maria by once we have to move out," Jen said.

Seto was startled.

"What? Move out?" Seto asked.

"Schools over, Seto," Jen said," I have enough money to support myself and Maria. I mean, we'd get our own house. I wouldn't leave KaibaCorp of course. Also, no more burdens for you."

"What burdens?" Seto asked," You can't leave."

"Why not, Seto?" Jen asked.

'Well, you can, but...Mokuba wouldn't want Maria to leave," Seto said.

"They see each other at school," Jen said," And we could make playdates and things."

"Well, yeah. But, I...I-I don't want you to leave," Seto said," Everything would be so weird, lonely, boring, and...strange. We're used to you being there. I mean, Mokuba loves you. I swear he wants to marry Maria when they're older."

Jen laughed.

"There is no doubt in my mind about that," she said," And how can you stand me being the first woman you see each day?"

"I can do that for the rest of my life and never get tired of it," he muttered.

"Uh, what?"

"Nothing. Look, I want you to stay. I mean, I think I could possibly die of boredom if you're not there for fun."

Jen smiled at Seto. 

"Fine, you win, we'll stay," Jen said.

Seto sighed with relief.

Soon, they all headed home.

As they headed upstairs, Seto seemed in thought.

Jen followed him to his room.

"Penny for your thoughts," Jen said, leaning on the doorframe.

"Hmm? Oh, its nothing," Seto said.

"Okay," Jen said," Want me to help you with your stress?"

Seto was about to say no, but nodded instead.

"Great," Jen said.

She had Seto take off his shirt (and jacket of course). She sat against the headboard of his bed.

"Okay, sit in front of me," Jen said.

Once Seto did that, Jen massaged his shoulders and back.

"Thanks," he said, once she had finished.

He had liked it and he felt quite a bit better.

As Jen went to leave, Seto stopped her.

"Jen, meet me at the office tomorrow at one,"Seto said.

Jen nodded, kissed him on the cheek, and left.

-Next Day: Seto's Office-

"I'm here," Jen said, walking in," What did you want to see me for?"

Seto looked up from his computer. He was surprised to see her wearing a new outfit, which he automatically liked.

"I-I, uhh," Seto said, slapping himself mentally," I wanted to talk to you about...something."

"Something?" Jen smiled," Cool, okay, what?"

"Well, Mokuba told me you liked me," Seto said, turning a light shade of pink.

"Well, Maria told me the same thing about you..."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Well, if you do, you can tell me yourself," Jen said, smugly," That it?"

"Yeah," Seto said.

Jen got up to leave.

"Jen!"

"Hmm?"

"I love you..."

Jen's jaw dropped.

"You...what?"

"I love you," Seto said getting up and going over to her," I have for awhile."

"Oh, wow," Jen said," I love you, too."

"Then, um...would you...?"

Seto took out a beautiful diamond ring.

"Of course!" Jen said.

She hugged Seto.

He slipped the ring on her finger. He then kissed her.

"We should tell Maria and Mokuba," Seto said, smiling.

"Yeah," Jen laughed.

They walked out of the office holding hands into cheers from the employees.


End file.
